It is often desirable to perform positioning functions on user equipment (UE) such as a mobile terminal, a cellular phone or other mobile device. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein.
Conventionally, some location determination techniques may use known or predetermined locations of Access Points (APs) and/or Base Stations (collectively referred to as APs herein) to determine the position of a UE. However, when APs are mobile (e.g. the position or location of the AP changes over some time period), UE locations that are determined using conventional location determination techniques based on the known locations of APs using may be unreliable and/or inaccurate.
Detection of access points that are mobile may facilitate more accurate and/or reliable location determination for UEs.